


In Your Eyes

by iamtraassshh



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Useless Lesbians, like TOOTH ROTTING fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtraassshh/pseuds/iamtraassshh
Summary: Marya and Hélène have a chill movie night.
Relationships: Marya Dmitryevna Akhrosimova/Elena "Hélène" Vasilyevna Kuragina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	In Your Eyes

Marya would never admit this, but she was very excited and very nervous about tonight. For tonight, her girlfriend of a few weeks, Hélène, would be coming over for a movie night. And she knew that two things would almost certainly happen, 1: lots of cuddles and 2: Hélène would fall asleep on her lap. Of course, she was always excited to see Hélène but this time felt different, more serious, more domestic. 

She had spent the day methodically cleaning the house, not that there was any mess in the first place, and she had realized a bit too late that she had no idea what to wear. She’d never thought she’d be that girl. The one obsessing over their outfit and makeup to look the best for their partner, sure she always tried to look presentable but it was just because that’s what she thought was proper, not because she wanted someone to find her attractive. God, she thought, what is this girl doing to me? She decided to call her goddaughter, Natasha, who usually knew what do to in these situations. 

Natasha picked up immediately, “Hi Marya! No need to say a word, we’re already on our way!” 

“What? On your way where? And who’s we?” 

Natasha sighed as if Marya was a stupid child, “To your house, silly! And ‘we’ is me and Sonya!”

Marya pressed a finger to her temple, shaking her head at her goddaughter’s antics, “Right, and why are you coming to my house?” 

Natasha giggled, “You have a date with Hélène later right? We’re gonna help you get ready! Well mostly me, Sofie’s not that good with this stuff, she’s for moral support.” 

Marya chuckled at the annoyed “Hey!” She heard from Sonya, who she guessed was really there because Natasha needed a ride and couldn’t be trusted to dive. 

“See you soon firecracker, and thanks for coming over to help.” Marya put her phone down and paced the room for the millionth time, she wondered if Hélène was this nervous. She probably wasn’t, she probably hadn’t overthought every way this night could go. 

After what seemed like hours, Natasha and Sonya burst in, not bothering to knock. Usually, Marya would tell them it’s polite to knock but tonight she was just grateful for their help.   
“Okay!” Natasha said, getting right to business, “We want something sexy bit casual and that doesn’t look like you tried too hard.” 

Sonya sighed, “So we’re going to try hard to make it look like she didn’t try too hard?” 

Natasha groaned, “This is why you’re the moral support!” 

“Keep that up and you’re walking home.” 

“Girls!” Marya clapped her hands to gain their attention, “Save the bickering for later, I need to get ready.” 

“Yes of course!” Natasha grabbed her hand pulled her to her room. Throwing open her closet door, Natasha sighed, “Marya why is everything you own either sweats or formal as hell?” 

Marya didn’t have an answer for this, she’d never really thought about it before. Luckily, Natasha wasn’t really asking. 

“Okay,” Natasha held up a maroon button-down, “This might work.” She threw it at Marya. 

“Pair it with this,” She flung a black tank top at Marya, “Annnd, these!” She threw some black jeans that Marya had honestly forgotten about. \

“Go change!” Natasha said excitedly, “We don’t have all night!” 

Marya shook her head but went into the bathroom and put the new clothes on. 

“Natasha,” She sighed when she came out, “This does not look like something I’d wear. 

“Unbutton the shirt?” Sonya offered from the corner. 

Marya didn’t think it would make much of a difference but she did it anyway. 

Natasha studied her for a second, “Yeah that’s nice. Put your hair up in a bun.” 

Marya wasn’t used to getting commands and she was a little offended but she knew that she didn’t have much time until Hélène was supposed to be there. Granted, Hélène was always at least a little late but she still wanted to be ready on time. So she put her hair up and looked to the girls for approval. 

Natasha nodded and smiled, “I think my work here is done, you look stunning Marya!” 

“Thank you, dear, now I hate to send you away so soon but Hélène should be arriving at any moment.” 

“I understand! See you later Marya.” Natasha said and skipped out the door. 

Sonya hung back for a second, “One more thing, wear your glasses.” 

Marya gave her a confused look, “Why?” 

Sonya shrugged, “I don’t know, they’re cute.” 

Marya sighed, “If you say so.” 

With that Sonya was gone. 

Marya chuckled, “Those girls are certainly a whirlwind.” Checking the clock, she realized she had about 10 minutes until Hélène would arrive, or rather should arrive. She went to the kitchen and started dumping the snacks she’d bought earlier into bowls. After all, no movie night was complete without snacks.

She was sitting on the couch, playing a game on her phone to distract herself, when she heard the doorbell ring. She ran to go answer it, paused for a moment, ran to her room, put on her glasses, and ran back to open the door. 

The second she saw Hélène, her jaw dropped. It wasn’t that she was wearing anything special, just a simple cropped black blouse over a neon fishnet top and blue jeans but she looked stunning, as always. 

“Hi.” Marya breathed out, “You look great.” 

Hélène didn’t respond, just smiled coly, and fiddled with Marya’s collar. “So,” Hélène smirked, “who dressed you?” 

Marya sighed but smiled, “How’d you know?”   
Hélène looked her up and down, “Darling. You’d never wear this.” 

“Says the one in neon green fishnets.” 

“Uhg, Anatole said they were a good idea.” 

Marya laughed, “Aww, you asked your brother to help you get ready for your date?” 

Hélène smacked Marya lightly, “Shut up. As if you didn’t ask Natasha.” 

“Well technically I didn’t have to ask, she was on her way before I got the chance.” 

“Of course she was, you gonna let me in now?” 

“Oh yeah,” Marya felt her face heat up, “Sorry.” She moved out of the way so Hélène could enter the house. 

Hélène chuckled, “It’s fine.” 

Hélène glanced around the house, “You’ve got a beautiful home, very clean, very tidy, very Marya.” 

“Thank you, want to go to the living room and get started?” 

Hélène nodded and held out her hand for Marya to take, and together they made their way to the living room. 

When they got to the couch in there, Hélène gasped, “You got snacks?!” 

Marya smiled at her girlfriend’s childlike joy, “Of course I did, what good’s a movie night without snacks?” 

Hélène flopped onto the couch, “You’re the best.” 

Marya blushed at the compliment and walked over, “So, what do you want to watch?” 

Hélène thought for a moment, “Have you ever seen Shrek?” 

“No.”   
“Oh my god. We’re watching the whole trilogy.” 

Marya sighed, “Alrighty then.” 

“Is that okay?” 

Marya turned to Hélène and smiled, “Of course love.” 

Once Mary had Shrek up on the TV she sat down on the couch and Hélène immediately cuddled in as she had predicted. Marya wrapped an arm around Hélène and kissed the top of her head.

“Hey,” Hélène whispered during the opening sequence, “You look absolutely adorable with those glasses on.” 

Marya bowed her head to hide the blush she could feel forming, which probably made it more obvious. Hélène called her a lot of things, hot, pretty, sexy, gorgeous, beautiful, she was not shy with compliments and while they all made Marya’s heart flutter, adorable wasn’t something she’d heard before. She loved the way it made her feel. 

Marya really could not give a damn about the movie but it didn’t matter. Cuddling on the couch with Hélène, eating junk food, and watching Hélène laugh at all the stupid jokes was better than any movie could ever be. 

“Marya!” 

“Yes?”

“Pay attention, something important’s happening!” 

“I am paying attention.” 

“No, you are not. You’re staring at me.” 

Marya smirked, “Can you blame me?”

It was Hélène’s turn to blush and bow her head. Marya reached over and gently guided Hélène’s chin up to rest back on her chest. She leaned her own head down against Hélène’s and smiled into her girlfriend’s hair. 

\---&\---

Halfway through the third and final Shrek, Hélène was fast asleep. Marya had actually gotten pretty invested in the story so she kept watching with Hélène snoring gently in her lap. 

When the movie ended, Marya now had the issue of getting Hélène off her lap. At first, she tried shaking Hélène awake but after a while, it became clear that she was deeply asleep. She then tried to shift Hélène off of her lap but Hélène seemed to not want to let go. This made Marya believe she was not actually asleep but she played along. Her last option was to pick Hélène up, which she did, and carry her to her bed. 

She dropped Hélène down and debated removing her blouse so she would be more comfortable but then remembered that Hélène was probably awake and could do it herself. 

She shrugged off her button-down and climbed into bed next to Hélène who cuddled in close and gave her a gentle kiss on the neck, “I had a great time tonight.” She whispered sleepily. 

Marya stroked her hair, “I’m glad. Goodnight my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day, just saying :)


End file.
